


The 12 Ficlets of Christmas, Day 1: Tinsel--more than just for decoration.

by hgleiser



Series: Wrong Direction [15]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgleiser/pseuds/hgleiser
Summary: Jenson knows there's more than one use for the garland on their tree, but Sebastian needs convincing.  Rated mature for allusions to sex(and a very bad pun).  Peppermint brownie points to L., A., and anyone who got the reference to The Santa Clause in the title.





	

“ _Please_ tell me you’re not going to the Christmas party dressed like _that_.”

“Please tell me you _are_.”

Jenson picked up one end of the garland he was currently wearing as a feather boa and gently smacked Sebastian across the face. “What’s wrong with it? I’m being festive, which is more than you can say, Mr. ‘every jumper I own is gray’ Vettel. Lewis thinks I look great.”

“You look like an idiot, man.” Lewis laughed as he buttoned up his coat, hoping Jenson would take him at his word and thus have the nerve to stand before their industry peers while wearing several feet of gold tinsel for his personal amusement. “But a fabulous one.”

Sebastian frowned at his gray cable-knit jumper. “I thought it was nice. It’s cold outside so I should probably get my coat before we leave...”

“But I bet I know who would look better in it.” Lewis grinned at Sebastian. “You.”

“No.” Sebastian groaned as he caught the length of garland flying toward his head with one hand and tossed it at Lewis, who wrapped it around himself and laughed. “You two can look like idiots all you like but I understand how important this is to Mark and Fernando. Did you both forget the president of the label is going to be there?”

“Of course not!”

“How could we forget that?”

Sebastian grabbed a scarf hanging on the back of the closet door and wrapped it around his neck then zipped up his coat. “Honestly, you two. I will speak to Mark if you don’t put that tinsel back on the tree and tell them we’re ready to go.”

“My own boyfriend,” sighed Jenson, pulling the garland off and using it as a rope to yank Sebastian by the waist until they were face to face. “Seb, it’s fine. I’m sure they’ll understand it’s Christmastime. We’re all entitled to a bit of fun, even you.”

“We’re still working until after this is over. When it’s over then I’ll have fun with you.”

Jenson leaned down and kissed him. “Promise?”

“Promise.” 

“Seb?”

“Yes?”

“You’re cute even when you’ve got a stick up your arse.”

Lewis wrinkled his nose. “Keep whatever the hell you two do in bed away from me!”

Sebastian’s face turned as red as the ornaments he’d hung on the tree the day before while Jenson smiled sheepishly.

“That’s it. I’m gonna have to drink early. It’s the closest thing we have to brain bleach around here.” Lewis hurried to the kitchen and poured himself a small glass of eggnog. “You two are _seriously_ freaky.”

“We aren’t, obviously...” The thought of Jenson buried deep inside him while he’d pleaded for more earlier in the week was still fresh in his mind and while he had to admit he’d enjoyed it, he wasn’t ready to admit how much he’d enjoyed the temporary relinquishment of control that had made it possible. “Are we?”

The garland around Sebastian’s waist was replaced by Jenson’s arms moments after it was draped across his shoulders. “This is proving a pretty effective way to keep you close to me...”

Sebastian’s cheeks turned a vibrant crimson and he bit his lip.

“You promised me fun, Seb. Are we going to have fun?” Jenson nuzzled Sebastian’s neck, smiling when he heard a breath catch in his throat. “Yes?”

Sebastian glanced down at the garland then at Jenson, eyes alight, and replaced it around his boyfriend’s neck. “I think Lewis might be right. I’m going to look better than you.”

Jenson tucked the ends of the garland into his coat as if it were a scarf. “We’ll see about that, Seb. We’ll just see about that…”


End file.
